Capsule Corp. Crisis
by Joutei
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP* G/V Gohans second day of school, and his class is going on a field trip to Capsule Corp.!! will Gohans secrets be revealed? (DUH)and what will Goten and Trunks do to make Gohans life even more complicated? you have to read to find out G/V
1. Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and would waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
  
  
"talking"  
  
*thinking*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
  
  
  
  
The deep silence of the abandoned halls was broken with the light taps of shoes rapidly beating on the tiled surface. The repeating pattern of clapping footsteps slowed down and then transformed into a skidding sound. The metal of the rusty doorknob began to rattle slightly at the impact of his clutching hand. A creaking sound emerged from the hinges as Gohan slowly opened the door to his homeroom. It was his second day of school and already he had created a reputation of tardiness for himself. Blushing slightly, he jogged up the stairs to his seat next to Erasa. Mr. Maksuki cleared his throat and glared at Gohan scornfully.  
  
"Gohan, I do not tolerate tardiness in my class. Lets try not to make this a habit shall we?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Gohan hurriedly collect his supplies from his knap sack and prepared for another one of Mr. Maksuki famous lectures. Famous for its ability to cause the most amount of students to ever doze off in the least amount of time. As usual Videl was glaring daggers at black haired demi- saiyan. She had suspected he was hiding something from the moment she laid eyes on him. Perhaps it was the fuzzy brown belt he always seemed to be wearing. Or maybe it was the fact that he lived approximately 500 miles away from the school, or that he had jumped over 10 feet in the air to catch a baseball in gym. Whatever it was consuming her mind and absorbing her every thought, pulling her into an endless void filled with questions and suspicions. A slight nudge to her side snapped her back to reality, as she realized her best friend, Erasa, was desperately trying to gain her attention with the repeating poke of the tip of her pencil. "Ow, what?" Videl asked slightly annoyed while rubbing her bruised skin. "You were doing it again." Erasa whispered in a singsong voice. "Doing what?" Videl asked in an even more annoyed voice that was almost above a whisper. Erasa giggled before answering her question. "You were staring at Gohan again. You totally have a crush on him." Videl's cheeks grew an interesting shade of red. After her blushing subsided she retaliated, "I do not, I'm just curious that's all. And don't use the word totally, it's so annoying." Videl stated, trying to change the subject. Erasa continued giggling before returning her gaze back to her notes, totally (A/N: hehe) not buying Videls excuse. Luckily for Videl, Gohan was too absorbed in his notes that not even his sensitive saiyan hearing could pick-up their conversation.  
  
Near the end of class, Mr. Maksuki began an announcement, "Class, as most of you know, around this time of year (A/N: I dunno what time of the year it is so don't ask! Hehehe) the senior class takes a field trip to local agriculture facility, however, due to circumstances beyond our control that trip has been canceled. So instead our trip will be to Capsule Corp. home of the Hoi Poi dino-caps." Several hoots and whispers began to emerge from the exhilarated students. Gohan however paled and slouched in his seat, preying to kami he had heard wrong.  
  
"Settle down class! The trip will be next weekend and you all must turn in a signed permission slip, the cover fee is 25 zeni and you all must pack a lunch. I haven't been completely filled in on the details of the trip, but I've been informed that their will be a tour led by Bulma Briefs herself." Mr. Maksuki began to pass permission slips around the room while the students continued their excited chatter again.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe were going to meet Bulma Briefs! I can't wait! You two are going right Videl? Sharpener. They both nodded their heads in agreement. "Are you kidding? What idiot wouldn't? Its not every day you get a chance to meet the richest women in the world!" Videl replied enthusiastically. Gohan chuckled slightly to himself *wanna bet?*  
  
"So Gohan your going to right?" Erasa asked excitedly.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Gohan felt a little nervous when all the kids who heard his reply gave him odd glances. "That idiot." Mumbled Sharpener more to himself then anyone, although most heard it. (A/N: Videl asked 'what idiot wouldn't a second ago) Before anyone could question Gohan on the subject, the bell rang and he darted out the door as fast as he could without exceeding normal human limitations.  
  
~~~~Later~~~~  
  
Gohan was seated at the dinner table, shoveling food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, almost in complete unison with his younger brother Goten. Chi-Chi was sitting across from the two bottomless pits, barely nibbling her one plate of food; compared to the gulps her sons were half swallowing from their mountain-sized portions of food. After the demi- saiyans had slowed their pace, Chi-Chi set down her chopsticks, determined to start a conversation. "So Gohan how was your day?" Gohan stopped his attack on the mound of food before him, swallowed what was still remaining in his mouth and replied. "Not much, the same as yesterday I suppose….except," Gohan paused slightly, pondering whether or not he should tell her. "Well, Mr. Maksuki announced that there's going to be a field trip next weekend….to Capsule Corp., but, I'm not sure I want to go, its not like I haven't been there before." Gohan was eyeing his mother curiously, awaiting her response. "Are you sure that's a good idea Gohan? I think you should go, there might be trouble if Vegeta's going to be there, there's no telling what will happen." Chi-Chi looked rather concerned. "Man, I didn't think about that, well, I guess I'll have to then." Gohan sighed. *Oh great, I can just imagine Vegeta blowing up one of my classmates for breathing his royal air.* he chuckled slightly at the sight of Vegeta giving his famous prince of all saiyans speech.  
  
What will happen to Gohan on his field trip to Capsule Corp.? Will his secrets be revealed? Find out on the next episode of DragonBallZ! Ok fine chapter2 same diff. ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! And read my other fanfics!!! 


	2. The Trip!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Telepathy~  
  
I'm soooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, as an apology, it's extra long ^_^ and I'll be updating my other fic soon as well. Now that its summer I have a lot of extra time on my hands and can update more frequently so smile!! ^_^  
  
~~~~Last Chapter~~~  
  
Gohan was seated at the dinner table, shoveling food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, almost in complete unison with his younger brother Goten. Chi-Chi was sitting across from the two bottomless pits, barely nibbling her one plate of food; compared to the gulps her sons were half swallowing from their mountain-sized portions of food. After the demi- saiyans had slowed their pace, Chi-Chi set down her chopsticks, determined to start a conversation. "So Gohan how was your day?" Gohan stopped his attack on the mound of food before him, swallowed what was still remaining in his mouth and replied. "Not much, the same as yesterday I suppose…. except," Gohan paused slightly, pondering whether or not he should tell her. "Well, Mr. Maksuki announced that there's going to be a field trip next weekend…. to Capsule Corp., but, I'm not sure I want to go, its not like I haven't been there before." Gohan was eyeing his mother curiously, awaiting her response. "Are you sure that's a good idea Gohan? I think you should go, there might be trouble if Vegeta's going to be there, there's no telling what will happen." Chi-Chi looked rather concerned. "Man, I didn't think about that, well, I guess I'll have to then." Gohan sighed. *Oh great, I can just imagine Vegeta blowing up one of my classmates for breathing his royal air. * He chuckled slightly at the sight of Vegeta giving his famous prince of all saiyans speech.  
  
~~~~End Last Chapter~~  
  
"Chiko where have you been for the past few days?" Mika asked her friend as they walked to class together.  
  
"I was sick, that's all. So, did I miss anything?" Chiko asked Mika as they neared their destination.  
  
"Well, you didn't miss too much homework. Oh, but you won't believe this, we're gonna have a field trip to Capsule Corp. THIS weekend!" Mika squealed. Chiko gasped in surprise.  
  
"Are you serious? How cool! I can't wait!" by now the two squealing girls had reached the class room and were sitting at their desks when Gohan walked in and started walking the stairs to his own seat. "Hey who's that Mika?" Chiko whispered to her companion.  
  
"Oh, he's new, his name is Gohan." Mika replied with little interest. Chiko blinked a couple times before responding, "Son Gohan?"  
  
Mika looked a little surprised before answering, "Yeah, how'd you know?" Chiko smiled brightly and jumped out of seat. She than flung her arms around Gohan and shouted his name, gaining the stares of all the students in the class. Gohan blushed slightly and blinked at the short, black haired girl who had her arms clamped around his stomach, trying to figure out who the heck this insane girl was.  
  
"Uh…. do I…. know you?" Gohan asked the girl, who had, much to his relief broke the hold she had on him. Chiko put her hands on her hips and growled under her breath. "Its me, Chiko! Remember?"  
  
Gohans face scrunched up in thought as he stared into nothingness. (A/N: is that a word?) Then suddenly his eyes widen in recognition. "Oh yeah, I remember now!" but before anymore could be said Mr. Maksuki walked in the door and demanded that everyone take their seats, which they did.  
  
Not much happened during the first few classes of the day, and it wasn't until lunchtime did Chiko and Gohan get to talk again. A/N: in Japan, the students stay in the same room and the teachers are the ones who switch classes, so they had to wait until lunch!!) The two were walking to lunch together and Mika, Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl were tagging along.  
  
"So Chiko, what ever happened to you and the other orphans?" Gohan asked Chiko curiously.  
  
"Well, we were all sent to an orphanage, but I was the first one adopted, so I haven't seen the others since. What about you, did you ever find your way back home?" Chiko chuckled. Videl, being the suspicious person she is, stepped into the conversation, "How did you two meet anyways? And what did you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, we meet about 14 years ago. My friend and I found him ship wrecked on shore, he was lost and was trying to find his way home." Chiko stated cheerfully. Videl glared at Gohan suspiciously, but kept her comments to herself, for the time being anyways. "Man Gohan, I can't believe we used to be the same height, you're so tall!" Chiko exclaimed while jumping up to try to come face to face with him, which she failed miserably.  
  
"Yeah, well I can't believe you haven't grown at all." Gohan teased, earning himself a playful punch to the shoulder by Chiko.  
  
When they reached the cafeteria, the six of them all sat at the same table and Gohan de-capsulized his lunch and began to inhale the mountain of food that took up almost the entire table. Chiko stared wide-eyed in disbelief, as the rest of them, who were already familiar with Gohans strange metabolism, just eyed him curious, still trying to figure out how he could store so much food into his tiny body, in such a fast pace and still be so scrawny!  
  
"Um, so, Gohan, are you going on the class field trip this weekend?" Chiko asked, desperately trying to break the silence and start up a conversation. Gohan, being the well-mannered mommas boy he was, (A/N: hehe) swallowed the food he had in his mouth and answered, "Yeah." Than he shoved more food his mouth and continued his meal.  
  
"Yay, I knew you'd come around! What made you change your mind?" chirped Erasa as she attached herself to Gohans arm, much to his dislike, not really caring what his answer was. Gohan just shrugged a reply, too hungry to pause again to answer.  
  
Gohan finished his lunch before everyone else, much to the others surprise, so Chiko took the opportunity to try and start up a conversation again. "So Gohan, what ever happened to Figaro? I haven't seen him since that day he left to take you home."  
  
"Oh. I don't really know, he just dropped me off and left." Gohan replied. Mika, who up till now had been totally ignored, butted in, "Who's Figaro?"  
  
"He was another orphan. He was the oldest out of all of us and he took care of us and protected us, but I haven't seen him since, well, since the last time I saw Gohan." Chiko answered. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and they all headed back to class.  
  
~~~~Time Passes~~~~  
  
It is now Saturday and all the students participating in the class field trip are gather in front of the school patiently waiting to board the buses that will take them to the world famous Capsule Corp.  
  
Gohan walks up to Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener who were eyeing him suspiciously. "Ossu. Uh, is something wrong?" Gohan greeted nervously.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed up Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan then noticed that everyone, even Videl, was dressed more formal than usual. Sharpener was wearing beige khakis and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. Erasa was wearing a knee high black skirt and a pink blouse. And Videl was wearing black pants and a sky blue sweater. Gohan then looked down at his own cloths, which consisted of red pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and the yellow over shirt (and the fuzzy brown belt). He blushed slightly while performing the famous Son grin and scratching the back of his head. The others just sighed and dismissed his naiveté. Just than Chiko sprinted up to the four with Mika following behind.  
  
"Ohayoo Gohan!" Chiko greeted. She was a black leather mini skirt and a red long sleeve shirt. Mika was wearing the same outfit only with the colors reversed, red leather mini skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. "I can't wait to meet Bulma Briefs! This is so exciting!" Chiko exclaimed before Gohan could return her greeting.  
  
"Calm down Chiko, we'll get there soon enough." Mika said bemused, even though she too was excited.  
  
"Alright students, please form a single file line into the buses!" Mr. Maksuki shouted above all the chattering students. Whoops and yells could be heard from the immense groups of teenagers as they all messily and hurriedly ran into the two Gray Hound buses. Mika quickly took a seat next to Chiko, afraid she might sit next to Gohan instead if she wasn't fast enough. Than Erasa sat next to Sharpener, which left Vidal to sit with Gohan. Mika and Chiko chatted amongst themselves, Sharpener talked with another boy from who sat on the left side of the bus, and Erasa turned backwards in her seat to talk with Videl and Gohan. After half listening to their conversation however, Gohan dozed off in his chair and was soon in a deep sleep. Videl growled under her breath when Gohans light snores interrupted her conversation, and she turned to glare at Gohan. Drool was slightly dripping from Gohans half opened mouth and his head was tilted in Videls direction, and when she turned she was face to face with him which caused her to blush momentarily, but she quickly shook it off.  
  
"Awwww! He's so cute!" Erasa cooed, while pinching his cheek. Gohan scrunched up his face but stayed asleep.  
  
"How can he sleep in a time like this? Isn't he the least bit excited?" Videl asked no one in particular.  
  
"Well, is pretty early, and he must have had to wake up extra early just to get here." Erasa answered. Videl mentally smacked herself for not remembering how far away he lived, but quickly shook it off as another question came into her mind. 'Just how does he get here every day anyways? It would have to take him at least five hours just to drive here, and I'm not sure he even has a license. I suppose he could get a ride from someone though. But it would still take him hours to reach the school! You're hiding something Son Gohan, and I'm going to figure it out.' Videl growled once more before continuing her chat with Erasa.  
  
After a 50 minute drive the buses finally stopped at their destination 'Capsule Corp." and Gohan was still sleeping. Videl sighed and poked Gohans shoulder a few times, but his only response was a light snort and shift. Videl than shook his arm. All Gohan did was mutter "Stop it Goten" and he turned his head in the other direction. Videl decided to try a different approach.  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
Gohan jumped to his feet in an instant and clutched his sensitive saiyan ears in pain. Videl snickered as she heard Gohans whimpers.  
  
"Come on, were here." Videl stated annoyed. Gohan looked around and saw that people were beginning to exit the bus and started to as well. He took a deep breath and stared at the huge Capsule Corp. building as if it were an evil android about to destroy the world.  
  
Chiko, Mika, and Erasa were all squealing in excitement, much to Gohans dislike. Videl, though, equally excited, only smiled at the site of the CC building, and Sharpener was a few feet away from the rest, chatting with some other guys about how hot Bulma Briefs was. Gohan was able to hear their conversation and grimaced. 'Oh kami, I sure hope Vegeta is training in the Gravity Room while were here. If he hears what they're saying…. Man I don't even wanna know what he'd do to them.'  
  
Just than, a small elderly man with purple hair walked out of the building to greet the students. "Good Morning children, I am Dr. Briefs. Please, follow me."  
  
Gohan stayed in the back of the group and walked slowly. Chiko however wanted to get closer to the front, but also wanted to stay with Gohan. As a solution she grabbed his right arm and proceeded to drag him near the front of the group. Erasa soon followed suit, and grabbed Gohans other arm. Videl, Sharpener, and Mika just walked along side them; gazing at the building they were being led into. The group was soon led inside a laboratory, or rather, a balcony that was above the laboratory, giving them the best view of all the machinery and devices being worked on by dozens of scientists.  
  
"Please wait right here while I go get my daughter, Bulma, to continue the tour." Dr. Briefs said in a kind voice before he left. Almost instantly, the group of students began to talk about Bulma as they all eyed the lab intently. Gohan yawned and rested his elbows on the railing, gaining him stares from all his friends and anyone else close enough to hear his yawn.  
  
BOOM!  
  
An earth shattering explosion came from below followed by high pitched screams from all the students, save one half saiyan who only whimpered and clutched his ears. After the smoke cleared everyone leaned over the rail to get a better look at the lab below. Workers and scientists were all scrambling about with fire extinguishers, some were covered in soot and almost everyone was coughing, including half the students who had breathed in too much smoke. Just than Bulma entered the room. "Good morning students! Welcome to Capsule Corp. please follow me and we'll begin the tour." Bulma stated cheerfully as if nothing had happened. Most of the students had gotten over their earlier shock and started to follow Bulma, whispering excitedly. The next room they were led into was a small auditorium, where they were instructed to take a seat and Bulma did a few demonstrations for them and explained how capsules were built and how they worked. Everyone was hanging on her every word, even Gohan, who knew everything about capsules, was listening somewhat to her lectures. After about a half hour, Bulma continued the tour leading them into another laboratory, slightly smaller than the first one, where they were given free access to operate the machines and equipment. It wasn't dangerous though, it was sort of like a museum, with small exhibitions set up, only more advanced. (A/N: I don't wanna go into detail so just use your imaginations) Some students took this time to get an autograph from Bulma. Gohan however was doing his best to stay hidden behind whatever machine, model, or showcase he was closest to while still trying to stay with his friends. He didn't want anyone to know he knew Bulma Briefs, it would cause him to get to much attention, not to mention Bulma would embarrass him like crazy if she found out he was here.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go get an autograph from Bulma!" Chiko suggested excitedly. Mika, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener all agreed, Gohan however was not so enthusiastic about the idea.  
  
"Um, you guys go ahead, I'll be right here." Gohan said nervously. The rest eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Why Gohan? Don't you wanna meet Bulma Briefs?" Erasa asked/pouted. Before Gohan could respond, Chiko grabbed Gohans arm. "Oh, don't be so shy Gohan! Lets go." Gohan was pulled several inches before he yanked free and tried to run away but Videl, who was walking behind them, grabbed his arm, "Oh no you don't. You're coming with us." Gohan, though strong enough to break the hold, was pulled a few feet before he was able to control his blushing and then break free and sprint off to the other side of the room and hide.  
  
"Just forget him, its his loss." Sharpener replied in an annoyed tone. Erasa and Chiko sighed sorrowfully but continued anyways. Videl was still looking back at where Gohan had run off to, still suspicious of his childish behavior, but shrugged it off and followed the others.  
  
Just when they were only a few feet in front of the door burst open and two little kids ran into the room and straight towards Bulma.  
  
"Hey mom." the purple haired boy greeted Bulma cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Bulma-san." The other boy greeted. By now most of the students were watching the two chibis and most of the girls were remarking on how cute they looked.  
  
"Everyone, this is my son, Trunks and his friend Goten." Bulma said to all the students. Trunks just tugged on Bulmas sleeve, trying to gain his mothers attention, and Goten waved his arm enthusiastically and smiled.  
  
"Mom, we're hungry! Isn't it lunchtime yet?" Trunks whined, causing Bulma to look at her watch.  
  
"Trunks there's still another hour until lunch can't you wait?" Bulma asked her son. Before Trunks could answer, Goten whispered something to Trunk, which caused him to completely forget about his hunger and run excitedly with Goten to the back of the room. Gohan, who had sensed their kis when they first entered the room, had accepted the fact that his life was over and that no matter how had he tried to hide his ki the two chibis would eventually discover him. He was now out of hiding and slowly walking towards his friends when two chibis themselves jumped on Gohan causing him to fall to the floor with a thump.  
  
"Oniichan!" "Gohan!" the two half saiyans shouted from their positions on Gohans chest.  
  
Gohan got up to his feet, sending Goten and Trunks sprawling to floor, and narrowed his eyes at the two. They both gulped in unison. They weren't sure what they did wrong this time, but they were in for it when they saw the look on his face. Much to their relief however Gohan just sighed and walked over to his friends, soon followed by Trunks and Goten. Before anyone could question Gohan, Bulma spoke up, "There you are Gohan. I've been looking all over for you, your mother told me you would be here. You weren't avoiding me now were you?" Bulma asked smugly while making her way over to Gohan.  
  
Gohan blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. Bulma chuckled and was about to continue when she was interrupted, "You know Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked/shouted. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks clutched their ears and cringed. But before Gohan could answer, "Are these your friends Gohan? Well aren't you going to introduce them?" Bulma asked bemused.  
  
"Oh right, Bulma, this is Videl, Sharpener, Erasa, Mika, and Chiko." Gohan replied while pointing to each of them as he said their names.  
  
"Its nice to meet all of you." Bulma greeted friendly. The rest just muttered something in reply but were still pretty shocked from all that's happened.  
  
"Mom, has it been an hour yet?" Trunks whined to Bulma.  
  
"Trunks, it's only been six minutes." Bulma answered him. Goten and Trunks pouted and whined about dying of hunger.  
  
"Bulma-san, can we stay with you and oniichan?" Goten asked politely, almost forgetting how hungry he was.  
  
"Fine by me." Bulma answered casually. Just then a group of girls approached Bulma wanting an autograph.  
  
"Gohan, why didn't you tell us you knew Bulma Briefs?" Chiko asked rather annoyed. Gohan just shrugged and replied simply, "You never asked." Everyone face faulted.  
  
"So how do you know the Briefs anyways?" Mika asked curiously.  
  
"My father and Bulma have been friends ever since they were kids." Gohan stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oniichan, were hungry, do you have anything to eat?" Goten whined to his older brother.  
  
"Nope, sorry Goten." The two chibis than clutched their growling stomachs and whimpered in pain. Gohan too was beginning to grow hungry just by watching the two and being reminded of food.  
  
Erasa kneeled down and ruffled the two chibis hair. "Aw, their so cute!" she cooed. Videl glared at Gohan then back at the two chibis and noticed something she didn't before, they were both wearing the same fuzzy brown belt Gohan always wore.  
  
To be continued….  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~~~~~~ADVERTISING~~~~~  
  
"Wish for the past" by Burenda  
  
"My Grandpa's a Ghost!" by Angel Abi  
  
"Chronological Chaos" by Proteus  
  
"Life" by Gillian  
  
"Won the Battle Losing The War" by PurePsychicEspeon  
  
"Giving In" by Bouzi Neo  
  
"The Taming Of a Saiyan" by Midnight princess  
  
"Bring Your Father To School Day" by Frozen Flower  
  
"Survival Coarse" by Vegeta luver  
  
"Parent-Teacher Conference" by Jade Raven  
  
"The Gohan Love Triangle" by Mirai Dude  
  
"Vegeta Goes To School" by super-saiyan-monkey  
  
"Once Lost Than Found" by gohansfan  
  
I think that's enough for one day ^_^ please read them! They're all so cool! ^_^ 


	3. The tour

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and wouldn't waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
  
  
"talking" *thinking* ~telepathy~  
  
~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~ "Bulma-san, can we stay with you and oniichan?" Goten asked politely, almost forgetting how hungry he was. "Fine by me." Bulma answered casually. Just then a group of girls approached Bulma wanting an autograph. "Gohan, why didn't you tell us you knew Bulma Briefs?" Chiko asked rather annoyed. Gohan just shrugged and replied simply, "You never asked." Everyone face faulted. "So how do you know the Briefs anyways?" Mika asked curiously. "My father and Bulma have been friends ever since they were kids." Gohan stated matter-of-factly. "Oniichan, were hungry, do you have anything to eat?" Goten whined to his older brother. "Nope, sorry Goten." The two chibis than clutched their growling stomachs and whimpered in pain. Gohan too was beginning to grow hungry just by watching the two and being reminded of food. Erasa kneeled down and ruffled the two chibis hair. "Aw, their so cute!" she cooed. Videl glared at Gohan then back at the two chibis and noticed something she didn't before, they were both wearing the same fuzzy brown belt Gohan always wore. ~~~~~~End Last Chapter~~~~~  
  
Bulma was signing autographs for a group of girls when a Capsules Corp. worker came up to her and asked to speak with her privately. After their conversation, Bulma walked back over to the crowd of students.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Bulma waited until she had everyones attention before continuing. "Something's come up and my presence is needed elsewhere. I'll meet back with you all at lunch. Until then, Gohan will continue the tour."  
  
"What! Why me?" Gohan exclaimed. By now everyone had their eyes on him, and he was beginning to get a little nervous.  
  
"There's nothing I can do Gohan, it's not like I have any spare employees in a closet, and it's too late to call anybody in, and dads already gone to a meeting, so you're my only option. Just finish showing them around and have them outside for lunch in an hour. And if it's too much for you I can always get Vegeta to do it!" Bulma threaten before quickly exiting the room.  
  
Gohan turned around and looked at all the students, who were all eyeing him curiously. "Um, well, uh."  
  
Trunks smirked, as an evil idea popped into his head. He grabbed Gohan's hand and started dragging him out the door. "Come on follow us!" Trunks shouted to all the students, who all obeyed.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing?" Gohan asked, trying to get his arm free from the diabolical chibi, but Goten had joined his friend, and was pulling Gohan along by his other arm, even though he had no clue as to where he was dragging him.  
  
When Trunks finally stopped they where inside the kitchen. Gohan sweat dropped. "No way! Your just gonna have to wait an hour for lunch, I have to finish the tour!"  
  
"Aw can't you just give them a little snack? They're just little kids Gohan, have a heart!" Erasa demanded, glaring at Gohan, well, it was an attempted glare anyway.  
  
Trunks and Goten took that as their cue, and they began to make puppy dogfaces and wail that they were starving, until the students ganged up on Gohan, demanding he feed the poor starving children. (A/N: hehehehehe) Gohan sighed in defeat and walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out two huge boxes of cookies and two jumbo-sized bags of chips, than handed them to the chibis. "There, lets go now." Everyone followed Gohan out of the Kitchen, (A/N: it's a big kitchen O_o) but they all watching the two chibis scarf down the cookies and chips. Not paying attention to where they were being led.  
  
Videl, Sharpener, Erasa, Chiko, and Mika had all been in the front of the crowd, closely behind Gohan and the chibis, and had up till now been pretty silent. (They weren't given much time to talk since Gohan had been pulled away to the kitchen)  
  
"That was.weird." Mika commented, still staring at the two chibis, who by now, have finished their snack and discarded their trash on the floor, when a robot came out of nowhere, picked up the trash and left. Videl looked up from the chibis to glare at Gohans back.  
  
Gohan stopped in front of a large metal door and turned around to face the group. "This is the Bio Tech Lab, where all the.." blah blah blah, a bunch of boring stuff. After his boring introduction, Gohan opened the doors and led the class though lab. Stopping at certain machines and explaining what they were and what they did. However, during all of this, the two chibis had managed to sneak away from Gohan.  
  
"Are you sure about this Trunks-kun? Onii-chan might get mad." Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby." Trunks whispered back.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry 'bout the cliffy, oh and sorry I didn't update for awhile, oh and I know Videl didn't say anything about the "furry brown belts" but I never said she would, I just said she noticed them ^_^ hehehehehe  
  
Vegeta will be in the next chapter! And I'm going to start updating more often, I haven't been able to lately because I've been busy with my web site, gomen nasai  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	4. The plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and wouldn't waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
  
  
"talking" *thinking* ~telepathy~  
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
Megami-sama: ^_^ I cant help it, cliffhangers are my specialty! ^_^ wait til you see this chapters cliffy BWAHAHAHA  
  
ANIME/GAME^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan: O_o ::backs away slowly::  
  
~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~ Gohan stopped in front of a large metal door and turned around to face the group. "This is the Bio Tech Lab, where all the.." blah blah blah, a bunch of boring stuff. After his boring introduction, Gohan opened the doors and led the class though lab. Stopping at certain machines and explaining what they were and what they did. However, during all of this, the two chibis had managed to sneak away from Gohan.  
  
"Are you sure about this Trunks-kun? Onii-chan might get mad." Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby." Trunks whispered back. ~~~~~End Last Chapter~~~~~  
  
Goten whipped his head from left to right, looking around nervously, as if some evil android was about to pop out of nowhere and choke him to death. After confirming the vacancy of his surroundings, he turned around to face the back of his purple haired companion.  
  
The two had snuck out of the Bio Tech Lab, and were currently in Bulma's private lab, where Trunks was busily typing away at a control panel.  
  
"Trunks are you finished yet?" Goten asked impatiently. Trunks' only reply was an agitated snort and an inaudible mutter.  
  
A few minutes later, the machine Trunks had been typing at began beeping excessively and the lights in the lab began to flicker. The two demis gasped and stepped back in shock as smoke was emitted from the console. Soon, the entire room was shaking, perhaps even the whole building, and a beam of light shot out of a small, circular platform on the ground. The beam of light just barely reached the ceiling and a few moments after that the beam began to stretch until in was as wide as the platform it had emerged from. The light emitting from the beam was too intense for the two chibis to handle, they were forced to turn their heads and shield their eyes. The light engulfed the room for a brief second, than vanished, along with the shaking and rumbling. The two demis were almost too afraid to look, but they didn't have much of a choice. The two gulped in unison before slowly turning around. What they say made them gasp.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Videl screamed from her position on the floor.  
  
All the students (and the teacher) were lying on the floor; a few were piled on top of each other as well.  
  
"Oh, um, it was probably just some experiment or something. Eh heh." Gohan replied nervously while scratching the back of his head. He was the only one in the room still standing.  
  
After everyone had picked themselves up, Gohan began scanning the room for something. "Hey, has anyone seen Goten or Trunks?" He asked. A few people began looking around too, some just shook their heads, and others completely ignored the question and began talking amongst themselves.  
  
"I thought I saw them leave the room a little while ago." Chiko answered.  
  
"Oh man, that can't be good." Gohan muttered to himself, though the four girls standing by his side were able to pick it up. "I'd better go look for them." But before Gohan could take a step forward, Erasa clung onto his arm.  
  
"But Gohan, who will protect me if another explosion happens again!"  
  
"You mean like how he protected you the first time?" Chiko asked sarcastically. Erasa stuck her tongue out at her and held onto Gohans arm tighter.  
  
While Gohan tried to pry Erasa off his arm, Videl began walking towards the door. "I'll go look for them." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
Chiko looked back and forth between Gohan, struggling to get his arm free, and Videl. "Wait up!" she called after her, while running to catch up.  
  
Mika was about to follow, but took pity on Gohan and decided to help him pry Erasa off his arm. The rest of the class had wandered to various parts of the lab and were talking with friends. Mr. Maksuki, their teacher, was nowhere to be seen, apparently, he had been missing since Gohan took over the tour, but no one really cared. (A/N: -_-;)  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room wearing his usual spandex suit. His face was dripping with sweat and plastered with a scowl. "What the hell has that brat done now?" he snorted to himself as he dried his face with a towel and walked towards his son's ki.  
  
  
  
After a few moments of gaping, Trunks and Goten recovered from their shock and their once awe stricken faces now bore huge grins. The two laughed childishly as they ran up to the newest occupant of the room.  
  
"Ni-chan!" Goten yelled as he tackled the startled boy who stood on the platform.  
  
To be continued.  
  
BWAHAHA Cliffhanger! I wasn't going to end it here, but it's late and I wanna go to bed! Besides, I like ending in cliffys! ^_^ Being evil is fun! But don't worry, I'm gonna start the next chapter tomorrow. ^_^  
  
This chapters kinda short isn't it? Well, sorry 'bout that, but the next chappie will be posted pretty soon, sooner if I get lots of reviews! ^_^  
  
Oh, and sorry Vegeta didn't have much of a role in this chapter, I almost didn't put him in at all but I remembered I said I would, but don't worry, he'll be in the next one, I hope -_-()  
  
Advertising:  
  
Visit my web site at http://geocities.com/dbzsstrunks2000 ^_^  
  
Trunks: This is supposed to be STORY advertising!  
  
Joutei: This is my fic I'll advertise what I want!!! And I can kill off any characters I want too!  
  
Trunks: .......  
  
REVIEW!!!!! Please? 


	5. Chibi Gohan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did then Gohan would've never become Saiyaman, and Trunks would've married me, and Goten would've kept his goku-hair stye and my name would be Akira Toriyama, not to mention I would be rich and wouldn't waste my time writing fics for baka humans on a web site made by 3rd class weaklings, and I would be contently ruling the universe with all of you as my slaves BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oops sorry, I guess I let the Vegeta side of me take over hehehe  
  
"talking" *thinking* ~telepathy~  
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
Megami-sama: ::sings:: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dittily dee, there they are a standing in a row, big ones, small ones, some bigger than your head. ^_^  
  
DragonUk: ::sings:: Frosted Flakes are mooore than good, they're grrreat! O_o  
  
Jetforce: Don't worry, I have no intentions on bringing anyone else back from the past especially not Pan! That's just too over done. ^_^  
  
Adbzfan2k03: yes, yes I am.  
  
Niori: But I have to put a cliffy on every chapter, if I didn't, than I wouldn't be me. ^_^  
  
TypoNumber5: I AM THE EVILEST!!! EVIL! EVIL!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! ::orders giant metal sea monkeys to pour polka dotted pina colodas on all of my reviewers heads.:: EVIL!!!!!  
  
Capsule Corp. Crisis  
  
Chapter 5: Chibi Gohan  
  
After a few moments of gaping, Trunks and Goten recovered from their shock and their once awe stricken faces now bore huge grins. The two laughed childishly as they ran up to the newest occupant of the room.  
  
"Ni-chan!" Goten yelled as he tackled the startled boy who stood on the platform.  
  
The younger boy yelped and threw Goten off his chest and stood up quickly. The small, dark-haired boy wore a saiyan uniform, and had a few minor cuts and scraps. He looked frantically around at his surroundings and at the two chibis standing before him. One had purple hair and the other looked exactly like his father.  
  
"Who, who are you? And....where am I?!" Chibi Gohan asked.  
  
  
  
Videl and Chiko were walking in silence through the halls of Capsule Corp., opening each door they passed and briefly glancing inside. As they turned a corner they ran into what felt like a brick wall, and they collapsed to the ground. When they stood up they saw that their brick wall was actually a short, buff, spiky haired man. The man glared at the two of them and walked passed them, growling lightly as he did.  
  
"Weird." Videl mumbled as she continued walking.  
  
Chiko blinked a few times as she watched the man's retreating form. After a few moments of staring, she finally realized Videl was gone and raced to catch up with her.  
  
"What was that guys problem?" Chiko asked as she came up to Videl. Videl just shrugged and and opened another door and looked in for the two missing boys.  
  
  
  
"You're right there!" Goten chirped as he pointed to Gohan. This earned him a slap in the back of the head from Trunks.  
  
"You're in the future. Thirteen years into the future to be precise. We brought you here with my mom's time machine." Trunks informed the bewildered Chibi. "I'm Bulma's son, Trunks. And this is Goten, your future brother."  
  
"Hi!" Goten said as he waved.  
  
Gohans mouth opened as if he was about to speak, but nothing came out. Trunks smirked, then grabbed Gohans arm and proceeded with dragging him out the door.  
  
"Come on, we want you meet some people." Trunks said with an evil hint to his voice. (A/N: did that make any sense? O_o)  
  
Goten smiled brightly and followed them down the hall.  
  
"Wa-wait, ah, where are we going? Why'd you bring me here?" Gohan asked as he was being dragged through the halls of Capsule Corp., but to no avail. Trunks ignored his question and continued to drag him, still smirking. Goten also ignored him, he was walking brisk fully along side him, babbling about food, toys, saiyaman, sparring, and who knows what else. Gohan sighed in defeat and thought back to before this all started.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~ Gohan was standing on a cliff with Krillin and Piccolo. They were all watching with fascination, fear, anticipated at the battle between Goku and Frieza. The two seemed equal in strength at first, but at the moment Goku seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
"Come on Dad, you can do it." Gohan cheered his dad on from the sidelines.  
  
"Yeah, Goku!" Krillin shouted, confident his friend would be victorious.  
  
As Gohan continued to watch the fight between his father and the tyrant Frieza, he became aware of a small blue light below him. When he looked down, he saw a small, bright, blue circle on the ground. The light shot straight up, only inches away from his, he let out a startled scream and stepped back in surprise, but the light quick grew wider and engulfed him. As he was surrounded by the beam light, he could hear Piccolo and Krillin shout to him just before there was a moment of total silence, and than an earth shattering explosion. ~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Gohan looked down at his feet as Trunks dragged him down the hallway. 'If, if this is the future, and, I have a younger brother, then, then that means dad beats Frieza!' A huge grin was plastered on Gohans face after this revelation, and he completely forgot about everything else. That is, until Trunks came to an abrupt stop, nearly making him trip. When Gohan found his composure, he looked up to see what had caused them to stop.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta growled, as he looked down upon a five year old Gohan. Vegeta glared at his son, knowing that it was his doing.  
  
Trunks looked fearfully at his father, "uh, hi dad! Um, we were, just um, well..we went into moms lab to find some capsules for Gohan to show to the class, and we accidentally set off moms time machine and it brought Gohan back from the past."  
  
Vegeta continued to glare at his son, he didn't believe a word that he just said, but didn't care either way. He looked back at Gohan who looked shocked to see him.  
  
"Vegeta? How, how did you come back to life?" Gohan asked as he continued to stare skeptically at the revived saiyan.  
  
"How many ways are there to come back to life boy?" Vegeta sneered before turning around and stomping back to the GR, wondering why he bothered in the first place.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Trunks sighed, and then he continued to lead Gohan down the hall, with Goten following close behind.  
  
'Oh yeah, I forgot about the dragonballs, that's how he must have been revived. But, who would wish him back to life? Well.I guess he isn't a bad guy anymore. He, wait! Did Trunks just call Vegeta dad? That means..' "Ah! Bulma and Vegeta?!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Yup." Trunks replied in a monotone voice.  
  
Gohans mouth and eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe it. Bulma, and, VEGETA?  
  
"Here we are!" Trunks announced as they reached a large metal door labeled, "Bio Tech Lab."  
  
  
  
Videl and Chiko had given up their search and were currently back in the Bio Tech Lab. Gohan had already resumed the tour and decided to forget about the two chibis for now, they would find their way back to him when it was lunch time, so there was nothing to worry about. Or so he thought.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Another evil cliffhanger :) I have nothing else to say....MONKEYS!!!! ::throws exploding pancakes and pickled fish at reviewers::  
  
Trunks: Can anyone recommend a good physiatrist?  
  
Joutei: O_o I'm not crazy! I'm Joutei! JOUTEI!!! BWAHAHAAHAHAAHA! BOW BEFORE ME!!  
  
Please Review! 


	6. Gomen nasai

I thought it was kinda obvious, but seeing as how the reviews, and death threats O.o;; haven't stopped, I suppose its not as clear as I thought, but I have no intentions of continuing this fic. I'm really sorry to all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter and I'm also sorry for not telling you sooner, but I just don't have the time to write anymore. Also I can't even BEGIN to think of how the rest of the fic should go. I am however going to look for people who would like to finish this fic for me, I don't wanna leave you hanging ^.^;;; especially since I left the last chapter in a cliff hanger (as I do all chapters) ^.^;;;  
  
If you would like to continue this fic please email me at DbzSSgotenks77@aol.com  
  
ATTENTION: If I can't find anyone to finish the fic, or if the person I find to finish it cant write for beans, ., then I'll consider continuing the fic myself, but its not guaranteed and if I do it may take awhile.  
  
Shameless Promotion: If you like Digimon, or want to join an anime plushie clique please visit my site at http://geocities.com/koushirokonbou/ ^.^;;;;; 


	7. To answer majunior7's question

The reason I haven't taken down the story is because I totally forgot about it ^.^;; but also because, until recently, I was hoping that by some odd random miracle I would be struck with an idea of how to continue the fic, since that never happened, -_-(), I decided to start looking for someone else to continue it, and to also inform you all about it. But, like I said, I still MAY continue the fic, if I can't get anyone else to do it for me ^.^;;; 


End file.
